


情人节的狗狗男孩

by levria



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), M/M, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 乱七八糟写的情人节东西OOC瞩目有奇怪的设定。塔纳和自己的恋人有个约会，然而向他跑过来的恋人似乎和平常不太一样。
Relationships: ThanZag, Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	情人节的狗狗男孩

“扎格？”  
白发金眼的死神喊着自己恋人的名字，在看到向他跑过来的套着那件堆叠红色褶皱与黑色打底白色编织做边缘的基同的黑色柴犬狗时露出了稍微停滞的表情，被新换不久的毯子搞得噗叽一声摔在中间，翘起来的黑色小尾巴摇来摇去，在塔纳托斯伸手去触摸的时候露出可爱的笑容，柔软顺滑的皮毛还有点幼犬的毛绒，那双和扎格列欧斯一模一样的眼睛回望自己的恋人。  
当死神确信这只半大小狗是自己的恋人时他把这只暖和的小东西给抱在怀里，那顶桂冠还好好挂在小狗的脑袋上，塔纳托斯当然奇怪扎格列欧斯怎么会变成这样，但是考虑到那些稀奇古怪的祝福——阿芙洛狄忒已经是先例，所以能将神明变成动物似乎也并非不可能。  
事实上今天塔纳托斯和扎格列欧斯有一个约会。  
潘神从自己住在远处的表兄弟那里学来了一个新的庆祝节日，年轻的女子三两成群去摸彩抽签，同另一位熟悉或者不熟悉的男士互送礼物，从此那位男性就要担负起成为这位女性保护者的责任，而相对的，女性也会送给男性一些礼物。  
摇晃美酒的狄奥尼索斯举起自己的权杖说这个节日应该更随意一些，于是这段关系变成了随时都可以结束，甚至性别也不是固定的形态，而爱者与被爱者才是这个仪式中唯一的区分，人们会用一整天的狂欢来表达喜悦，而新结的恋人们也会趁这难得的日子在树下草木鲜花中倾诉衷肠。  
甚至还有来自中美洲神明库库尔坎送来的特别礼物，那些偏于硬质的细小果实碾碎成粉末，掺去热乳水中就成了略微苦涩香醇的饮料，同葡萄酒一样受人欢迎。  
同样材料加砂糖制成的贡品同样令人喜欢，贵族们相互分享，也向给予这些的神明表达感谢。  
这是个特别的日子，虽然奥林匹斯山上总是酒水笙歌，但是冥界却完全没沾染上半点那样的风气，死者总是来来往往，哈迪斯的审判一刻不停。  
但也正因为今天特别，爱情会让人变得平和，他们尽力避免死亡，虽然还是有那么一些冒失鬼以为胡乱消耗生命能够换来爱情，但塔纳托斯的工作量的的确确减少了。  
所以他要兑现承诺，当扎格又一次不得不面对地面的死亡时，他靠在死神恋人的怀中，眼眸被海平面动人的阳光照的闪烁，他咳嗽，肺部发出可怕的风声，说自己从那些耕作的人口里听到了这个节日，他想和塔纳一起。  
他们总是相处得那样少，在跨越误解确定关系之后更加觉得渴求对方，他们会在扎格逃家的途中会面，几个蜻蜓点水的亲吻亦或者缺氧的深吻，一些爱语，拥抱，甚至腾出那么少的时间抚摸对方，去感受性的快乐，但还是不够，扎格还想要更多，他知道死亡对于凡人的重要性，但是，爱情也同样重要，阿芙洛狄忒那根腰带的魔力连宙斯都要甘拜下风，所以他自然而然表达了自己的需要。  
塔纳托斯深知这一切，他只能更加贴紧自己即将淹没进冥河的恋人，低语许下一个诺言。  
死神不觉得恋人会忘记，但是恋人变成一只可爱小狗却是他没想到的约会方式。  
刻耳柏洛斯显然认出了扎格列欧斯，庞大的三头犬给予这只新晋小小狗足够的关爱，在他湿淋淋从冥河中冒出来小碎步跑过来的时候按进自己的床垫里，用舔舔和鼻息表达喜欢。  
总是严肃的冥界主宰显然也想对自己不长记性的孩子发出新的讽刺，希望他下一次能够更加看清那些奥林匹斯神的喜怒无常，那么多的神之考验都没让扎格列欧斯放弃惹怒他人这件事，然而偏于黑色像毛团一样的小狗狗蹲坐在大厅地板时哈迪斯还是没能把想好的话说出来，谁能指责一只软乎乎毛茸茸甚至走路还会摇摇晃晃的小狗狗呢？  
塔纳托斯熟悉这股气味，来自阿芙洛狄忒与阿尔忒弥斯，本该是双重的祝福结果成了必须选择其中一位的境况，年轻的小小神选择了后者，稍微有些恼怒的阿芙洛狄忒决定把他送回冥河，而行走于山林间的女猎手却针锋相对要给他动物的力量。  
于是扎格列欧斯就成了现在这个模样。  
他在自己的床上打了滚，用温热的身体去蹭着恋人的手，甚至袒露出足够多的腹部，希望塔纳更多地去触碰那细软绒毛的地方，他会为此眯起眼吐出粉色小舌头。  
阿芙洛狄忒没忘记今天是什么日子，在小小的恶作剧赶走怒火之后她恰到好处送来了解决这个状况的方法，只要一个真爱之吻，小小神就能变回原来的样子。  
塔纳托斯将小狗给抱起来，好让自己和扎格能面对面，那根仿佛停不下来的尾巴摇着，他不得不承认这样的扎格也有独特的魅力。  
他需要亲吻这样的扎格。  
不同于亲吻莫特那样的感觉，扎格为自己额头的触感闭了一只眼，后腿用力往上蹬，想要更多地去触碰塔纳托斯。  
但是死神的吻稍纵即逝，他没有感受到多少有些冰凉的唇就结束了。  
卧室里充满了阿芙洛狄忒的笑声，她说真爱之吻可不该是这个样子，她想看到更大胆一些的东西，但是考虑到塔纳托斯的性格，她会适当撤掉一部分的祝福。  
“这可是新的祝福，小小神，你知道的，我向来非常喜欢你，所以你值得拥有这个。”  
扎格列欧斯的背脊隔着衣物接触自己刚刚被弄乱的床铺，他马上就察觉到自己的声音已经回来了，但是痒痒的感觉……他的头发间和尾椎处好像还多了什么东西。  
对于恋人身体了如指掌的死神倒是马上就明白了爱神的意思，剧作家总是说爱与死相伴相随，所以爱神推测了死亡喜欢的模样，为年轻的小小神留下了耳朵和尾巴。  
被紧身裤子束缚的尾巴想要被释放，扎格列欧斯的手抢先大脑一步想要去拉下裤腰，结果塔纳托斯却拽住了他的手给他来了个翻身。  
“喂，塔纳？”  
藏在黑发里的耳朵不安地抖动着，因为自己变成狗狗这件事显然地面约会好像已经不再可行，现在节日已经快到尾声，喝得烂醉的男男女女高声歌唱仿佛要穿透地表落入冥府，如果塔纳托斯为此感到生气扎格列欧斯也能够理解，发出邀请的人违背自己的约定什么的的确应该被惩罚。  
但是扎格列欧斯不明白塔纳托斯打算做什么，他的衣物被掀起来，紧身裤子藏了尾巴所以在屁股那里鼓起一大团，死亡的化身隔着布料伸手去摸都能感觉到温度。  
“呜汪！”  
突然跑出喉咙的呻吟，扎格列欧斯有些惊慌地想往前爬两步，他没料到塔纳托斯会突然抓住他的屁股，不是说他受不了这个，可是，可是，狗狗的尾巴比他想得更敏感，推挤揉弄的地方带动了尾椎相接的地方，扎格就按不住自己嘴里跑出来的狗狗呻吟。  
塔纳托斯那同嘴唇一样凉的勃大性器贴在扎格列欧斯的大腿缝隙间，体内流动红色血液的小小神本来就比其它冥界神明拥有更高的温度，柔韧的大腿缝隙忍不住夹紧那根大家伙，扎格列欧斯知道自己什么都没有被脱下来，但已经觉得过于赤裸。  
死亡的化身总是冰冷，包括他的性器，每次插入肠道的时候都让扎格列欧斯踢着腿将床单烧出好几个洞来，他体内滚烫，而冷凝的温度却让他感觉被灼伤，巨大的性器越推越深，直到将他整个捅开，多褶皱的腔道逐渐驯服，在蜜露或者橄榄油的辅助润滑下带出更多汁液，滋滋地发着令人面红耳赤的声音。  
承包商为此甚至多增加了一项王子卧室大门的选择，扎格列欧斯在高潮的时候总是无法控制自己的声音，他异瞳的双眼流着泪，哽咽呻吟几乎要背过气去，胸乳被咬出好几个牙印，他第二天得带着这些东西出发，大嗓门的国王会毫不犹豫指出荒淫无度，说他果然是个真正的恶魔。  
但是这次塔纳托斯没有插进来。  
隔着薄薄的衣料去摩擦，屁股被揉的色情感与尾巴的痛让扎格列欧斯只能更多地闭紧双腿，他只要略微低头就能看见在自己腿间进进出出的东西，前端的性器也跟着挺立起来，但是同样被束在裤子里出不来，只要一点儿刺激年轻的小神明就能射在自己的裤子。  
“塔纳，塔纳……”  
扎格列欧斯无法克制自己叫着恋人的名字，更多的吻，在耳朵在后颈，他脸涨得通红，那双狗耳朵立起来，随着流蹿全身的快感而不可抑制地颤抖。  
“扎格。”  
死亡的化身毫不犹豫回应他，甚至变本加厉带他上高潮。  
扎格列欧斯还没有被塔纳做到回冥河过，但他觉得也许这件事离他已经不远了。  
塔纳托斯大多数时候都会冷静地放置令他渴求，偶尔的狂烈的索求又让他透支体力哭泣不止。  
他的口中被塞入甜苦的祭品，过多的融化的浓稠液体堵住喉咙嘀嗒往下，口齿不清地喊叫，他的裆部湿透，精液痕迹不断扩散，腰部支撑不住塌下去，扎格索吻之后就被埋进了柔软的枕头中，只能任由被精液濡湿腿间。  
死亡和生命总是过于契合，无论是身体还是心灵。  



End file.
